Sheeba's  Part I
by Sheeba28
Summary: This is part 1 of Sheeba's real life biography


Sheeba's – Sensational Life: Part 1

Hello friends I'm **SHEEBA** from India, mai aap ke saath aapni life biography share kar rahe ho, yeh meri biography ka first part hai, I'm not expert in writing so please excuse me for ups and downs. First section aap log ko thodi si bore lagegi but it will give you the background why all these happened, hope aap log enjoy karenge, I'm too enjoying writing my past.

Meri shaadi 19 saal ki umr mai hogayee thi, in first two years I delivered two kids, a boy and girl, mere pati mujh se 7 saal bade hai. Ab meri umr 28 saal ki hai and mere hubby ki 35 saal hai, ab mere dono kids' school jate hai.

For safety/security reasons I'm using changed name in my biography. I have a very bad habit of using English language in between please mujhe excuse karna, hope you bear with me.

**Vicky** is my hubby(Husband), he is from good family background and very well settled in life, shaadi ke baad hum dono Middle East mai rahte the, sorry for not sharing the exact name of place hope you people understand. Shaadi ke shuru saal aache beet gaye two kids in two years then I left back to India with two kids and hubby stayed in Middle East, he used to visit India every 3 to 4 months for a week and everything was going fine, I stayed in India for other four years in order to bring kids up. I joined back my Hubby in Middle East after 4 years. Yaha se meri life mai twist aaya. When I rejoined my Hubby my age was **25 years** (Married at 19 + 2years two kids + 4 years bringing them up in India). After two kids I've undergone family planning operation. After rejoining hubby I noticed some changes in him, who kuch badle badle lagne aur rahne lage, sex mai zyda interest nahi dekhate the, here I want to share few secrets about women, middle age is very difficult for almost all women to sustain, they want to live a life of world. Back to point hubby mujhe avoid kar rahe the, aur mai un ke saath bahoot free ho rahee thi, hubby ko tease karte thi yeh kahkar "Kya buddhe ho gaye ho", mujhe buddha mil gaya etc etc ab mai is umr mai kaha jao, kya karoo, par un per es ka koi asr nahi padta tha.

I started losing limits of being traditional decent wife, raat mai kids sone ke baad mai hot dresses pahen kar hubby ko intimate karne lagi aur na jane kya kay kiya per kuch faida nahi huva. Then I started to initiate sex from my side, ek din mai apne kapde utar diya aur bra & panty pe hubby ka shirt pahen liya and bistar mai hubby vicky ko join kiya, unhe iddhar uddhar touch kiya, kiss karna shuru kiya, who thoda sa react karte phir khamoosh ho jate the, meri aag aur ziyada ho jaate the, kabhi kabhi sex karlete the but not as before. Shaadi ke shuru shuru Vicky ka 15 se 20 minutes tak ka stamina tha but now woh sex hi avoid karne lage aur agar kabhi kare bhi to sirf few minutes ke liya. Aise baat nahi thi ke who normal nahi the, according to me he was complete normal with his tool size of 5.5 to 6 inches but behavior was not normal. 2 – 3 months aise hi chal raha tha. During those days I used to get very hot per hubby used to avoid me, my mind started getting distorted and I started to spent my time on browsing internet and also watched some low grade movie phir blue films, porn films etc etc. Mere pyaas yeh sab dekh kar aur bhi zyada ho jati thee. Mai bahoot depress rahne lagi, kuch kar bhi nahi sakti thi, Vicky bahot bade family se hai aur hamari bahoot respect hai mere kuch galat karne se sarae family pe asr pad sakta tha. Ek din mai ne sooncha ab Vicky se khul kar baat karoonge, aur baat kiya bhi but he just smiled aur bole "mai samajtha hoo par tum ko bhi samajhna chaiye" aur phir wo thoda sa pyaar karke chale gaye. I tried many time par un ka jawab same tha "mai samajtha hoo par tum ko bhi samajhna chaiye". Bas mai toh halat ke mari thi, zindagai guzar rahe thi, mere halaat ki witness hamari female maid(Naukarani) thi uska ka naam Banu tha, who mujhe samajhthe the. Ek din mai bistar pe lete huvi thi Vicky aur kids ke jana ke baad mere maid aa kar mere legs ke paas baitgayee aur halke se mere foot(Talwa) ko gudgudi karne lagi, mai chowk gayee aur kaha Banu yeh kya kar rahe hai who boli madam aap ka saath de rahee ho, mujhse aap ke haalat nahi dekhe jati, yeh kah kar who mera leg ke thumb ko apne mouth me lekar choosne lagi, mere halaath ajeeb si horahe thi par mai khamoosh hogayee, Banu phir mere legs ko kiss karne lagee aur bahoot time tak aise hi kiya (I will not go in all details here) phir who apni finger mere pussy me dal kar mujhe thoda sa satisfaction diya, she done finger fucking to me. Phir hum sab katm kar ke paani naha liyaa is tarha se mai apni life guzar rahi thi.

After some days Vicky(Hubby) ne apne saath ek aadmi laye hamare ghar and introduced to me that he is his cousin and will be staying with us for few weeks. His name was **Reynaldo** he was about 27 years, we used to call him as Rey. Next day Vicky aur kids ke jane ke baad Rey aur mai ghar par the, Rey aur mai baith kar idhar udhar ki baatain ke, TV dekha etc etc nothing special. Phir after lunch kids schools se aye and sham mai Vicky ke aane ke baad hum sab milkar kar shopping ke liye gaye, mai kuch clothes purchase kiya mere liya aur hubby and kids ke liya and returned back to house. Next day Vicky and kid ke jaane ke baad mai clothes try kiya and found one dress is not of proper fitting than I called Vicky and said I want to exchange the dress, Vicky bole theek hai Shee (Vicky mujhe pyaar se **Shee** bulate hai, shortform of my name Sheeba) tum Rey ke saath jaakar exchange karlo aapni dress. Then Vicky called Rey and instructed him to go with me. Mai aur Rey hamare car se jaa kar dress exchange kar lee, Rey mujhe se free hone laga, mere tariff karne laga, mai kamoosh ho rahe, phir who mere figure ke baatai kare laga yeh kahkar ke aap bahoot ache tarha se aapne figure ko maintain kiya etc etc I just smiled and kept quite, us ki himmat badne lagi. Aise hi do din aur guzar gaye. Weekend ke baad next working day Vicky aur kids jaane ke baad Rey, mai aur Banu ghar par the, Rey aur mai TV par match dekh rahe the Banu aaye aur kahi Madam mai lunch bana diya, cleaning kar diya aur bartan bhi wash kar diya aur mai jaane chahti hoo, mai ne kaha koi baat nahi tum jaa sakte ho aur woj chale gayee. Ab sirf mai aur Rey ghar par TV dekh rahe the, Rey ke haat mai remote tha who channels change karna shuru kiya, western channels dala mai waha se uthkar jaane lagi toh Rey ne kaha kya huva Bhabi jee baithye na mai akela kya karoo bore ho jaonga please sit, phir mai bait gaye TV par kuch hot scene chal raha tha mai uncomfortable ho rahee thi, Rey noticed me and started talking to me that Bhabi aap bahoot lucky hai aap ko Vicky jaisa Husband mila who bahoot rich and also good heart human being hai, I replied yes, aur mai apne dil mai kahne laagi Vicky mujhe sab diya par ab jo chaiye woh kar nahi raha hai. Rey phir se mere tariff shuru kar di ab mai uth kar jaane lagee toh Rey aakar mera haat pakad liya aur kahne laga Bhabi please yaha baitho aur mujh se baat karoo. Rey aur mai ab ek hi sofa pe baith gaye aur baat karne lage, ab Rey bahoot free hone ki koosish kar raha tha. After some time Rey fridge mai se juice laa kar mujhe offer kiya mai adha glass pee kar kaha bas ab nahi peeya jaata, Rey mere haath se glass leya aur mere samne aakar mai jis spot par lips lagar peeya tha wahi se mujhe dekte huve who juice peene laga aur smile dene laga, mai speechless ho rahee thee phir who kahne laga maza aa gaya aap ka jhootan pee kar, kismet mere badal gayee, maine kaha dhat kya kah rahe hoo. Rey aur free hone laga aur kaha aap jaise khoobsurat aurat kismet walao ko milte hai hamare kismet mai jhoota he sahi. Mera dimaag ab bhatakne laga, mai toh pehle se hi pyaasi thi because of Vicky's behavior, Rey ki baate mujhe aur behaal kar rahe thee. Ab mai bhi Rey ko side dene lagi, aur agle do din ma mai aur Rey bahoot free hogaye ek din toh who mujhe gal par kiss bhi kar chukka tha aur usi din jab hum sab raat ko dinner kar rahe the Rey mujhe apne leg se mere leg to touch kar raha tha table ke neeche se mera face red hogaya coz my hubby Vicky mere samne bait kar dinner kar rahe the, mai isharoo(Eye signal) se Rey ki minnat karne lagi phir who sexy smile de kar chup ho gaya.

Next night myself Vicky aur Rey raat mai TV dekh rahe the, kids were alredy slept at that time, phir hubby(Vicky) mujh se drinks lane ko kaha mai drinks layee aur serve kiya Vicky ko, phir Vicky ne kaha Rey ko bhi serve karo Shee, Rey ne kaha nahi mai already nashae mai hoon thanks, Rey gave me sexy and teasing smile. Vicky drunk a lot and slept on sofa itself, after some time mai waha se uthee aur table par glass rakh kar palat rahee thi ke Rey peeche se aakar mujhe pakad liya aur kahne laga Bhabi aaj please mujhe mat rook mai kisi ki nahi sunnewala, mujh se bilkul bardast nahi hota, aap jaisee sexy aurat ko dekh kar mujhe control nahi hota aur request karne laga. Mai ab Rey se minnat/request karne lagi, please Rey mujhe jane do, yeh kya kar rahe hoo please please, Rey zor zor se request karne laga phir mai us ke muh par aapne haat rakh diya aur ishara kiya ke mere hubby Vicky yaha hai please awaaz dheere karo, Rey bola ab mere muh ko sirf aapka muh hi rok sakta hai aur koi nahi yeh kah kar who mere haath uske muh se hata diya aur mujhe kheech kar aapni taraf kiya aur mere muh/lips par aapne muh/lips rakh kar kiss karna shuru kiya, mere halat toh bahoot kharaab ho gaye thi, pehle baar mujhe koi ajneeb mere lips to kiss kiya who bhi mere hubby ke samne, mere jism mai aag lag rahee thi par dar bhi ho raha tha aur maaza bhi aaraha tha, thodi dar kiss karne ke baad aise jaise kar ke mai apne aap ko Rey se dor kiya aur lips saaf karke Vicky ke paas gayee and Vicky ko dheere se awaaz di Vicky please utho, par koi reaction nahi tha phir mai ne awaaz di Vicky janu please utho aur bed par ja kar soojao again koi reaction nahi. Ab Rey mere peeche aaya aur mujhe tang karne laga kahne laga please Bhabi maan jao na, aap nahi mane toh bhi mai who sab kuch karoonga jo karna chahta hoon but aap maan gayee toh bahoot maza aaye ga I promise you Bhabi, Maine ek zor se Rey ke gal par thapad mara, bahoot zor se, aur kaha tum mere saat sex karna chahte hoo aur mujhe Bhabi bhi bol rahe ho **STUPID** pehle mujhe Sheeba ya Shee kahoo, so that we are not Bhabi devar any more, we only are male and female than I will think about your request, Phir Rey kaha sorry Sheeba darling you are She to me and I will be your next man, mai muskurai.

Rey aur maine Vicky to utha kar bedroom mai legaye, waha bed par mere kapde pade tha hum ne Vicky to bedroom mai three seater sofa tha us par lita diya, aur mai bed pe se mere kapde utha kar almarah mai rakh rahe thee tabhi backside se Rey mujhe kamar mai haath dal kar pakad liya aur mere neck to kiss karne laga, mai pagal ho rahee thi par acting kar rahee thi leave me please Rey leave me what are you doing, Rey kahne laga aab to tumhe tumhare pati bhi mujh se nahi bacha sakta, Rey ki jism bahoot garam lag raha tha who shirt nikal diya tha, who mere neck to back side se kiss karte kart eek haath mere neck par laya aur mera face trun kiya aapni taraf aur us ke thumb se mere neck ke windpipe(Saans lene ke jagah) zor se dabaya, mere zabaan/tongue bahar nikal padi aur Rey aapne tongue mere tongue se touch kiya aur kiss karne lagaa, pooche maat mere halaat ke bare mai mujhe aise toh kabhi Vicky ne bhi nahi kiya, Rey bada perfectionist lag raha tha who aurat ki har kamzoori ko janta tha, aab my anjaam se dar nahi rahe thee, phir my bhi react karna shuru kiya, Rey bahoot Kush huva aur bola Sheeba that's what I'm looking for, maine kaha tha na Sheeba tum maan jaoge toh bada maza aayega, dekho maaza aarahe hai na manine isharao se kaha haa, Rey kaha Shee jaanu yeh toh shuruwaat hai, mai sharam se Rey ke chest ko lipat gayee thode waqt tak lips kissing chalte rahee phir Rey ne mujhe chest se hataya aur meri saree ka paloo nikal diya aur mere chest to kiss karne laga, phir aur zor zor se Karen laga ekdum suddenly Rey pulled out my Blouse, I was just looking on the face of Rey and was enjoying the moments, Rey mujhe teasing smile de rahe tha aur aapne kaam kar raha tha mere boobs ko kiss kar raha tha aur daba bhi raha tha, Rey ek asli mard tha who mujhe mere pati ke samne lipat raha tha aur my bebas thi uska saath de rahi the, Rey har ke step ke baad mujhse eye contact kar ke ishara karta tha aur mai sharama jati the. As I told you already Rey bahoot perfectionist tha, shuru mai woh bahoot gentle tareke se approach hota aur mujhe confidence mai leta phir suddenly wild step leta, mujhe uska tareeka bahoot aacha lagraha tha. Ab Rey ghutnao ke bal khada tha aur mai poori tarah khadi thee is tarah uska face mere kamar ke pas tha woh mere kamar ko kiss karna shuru kiya aur mere petticoat(Lahenga) nikal diya ab mai sirf bra and panty mai thee aur Rey mere sara jism par kiss kar raha tha, mere haath mere hairs mai tha aur mai aapne hair ko pagalao ki tarah idhar udhar kar rahee aur kheech rahi thi, ab mere dheere dheere awaaz bhi nikal rahee thee areee issssssss uufff oohhhh, is trah ki. Thodi waqt baad Rey uth khada huva aur mujhe goodi me utha kar bed par legaya, Rey aapna paint uttar diya ab who sirf underwear mai tha aur mai bra and panty mai. Mere bistar par aur mere pati ke samne Rey mujhse lipat raha tha aur mai uska saath de rahi the. Aap log nahi jaante mai us waqt kya feel kar rahee thi, I have no words to express my feelings, mujhe bahut maza aaraha tha sach pooch to likthe likhte bhi wet ho rahee hoon wohke imagine karke. Back to point ab Rey meri bra ke straps neeche kar diye aapne daatoo(Teeth) se aur mere boobs bahar aagaye, Rey boobs zor zor se choosne laga, meri awaaze badne lagi, kiss karte karte Rey meri kamar se neeche gaya meri panty ke pass aur kiss Karne ki koosish ke my ne use rok diya aur kaha yeh kya kar rahe hoo, nahi please, Rey kahne laga yeh sab chalta hai tumhe aacha lage ga Tumhare pussy ko kiss karoonga aur tumhe bada maza ayega, mai bistar se uthgayee aur boli nahi Rey no kisses on pussy please I don't like this as you will again kiss to my lips with same, this is not good I do not like, Rey got what I mean, he agreed aur bola theek hai haath toh laga sakta hoo na Sheeba, mai ne reply nahi diya, phir se who goodi mai utha kar mujhe bistar par lita diya aur mere paas Rey bhi late gaya. Rey ka right hand mere neck ke neeche se hokar mere ek boobs ke nipple par tha aur left hand mere panty ke upar se meri pussy pe tha aur uke lips mere lips pe the. Ek saath teen jagah Rey mujhe stimulate kar raha tha, mere boob/nipples daba raha tha, meri pussy ko panty ke upar se message kar raha tha aur mujhe lip kissing kar raha tha yeh sab mere hi bistar pe aur mere hubby ke samne kar raha tha par hubby hosh mai nahi the. Thode waqt baat meri panty wet ho gayee aur who samjh gaya phir se usi tarah eyes se shararat bahri nazar mila raha tha aur bol raha tha Shee tum bahoot hot ho tumhara figure bahoot sexy hai aur tum bahoot fit bhi ho and tumhari har cheez tight hai, uski baate mere maaza mai char chand laga rahi the, hum dono ke jism bahoot garam hogaye the, paasina paasina ho rahee the even in A/C, thodi waqt tak aise hi chalta raha, ab meri panty aur bhi wet ho rahee thi, mai bahoot days se pyaasi thi shayaad is liye, phir Rey utha aur bed ke samne khada ho gaya aur my bed ke edge par baithe, ab Rey apne underwear uttar di aur mere samne poori tarha nanga tha mai uske pennies ko dekh kar dang rahgayee uski pennies takreeban 7" inch ki thi aur mota bhi, mere temperature badne laga mere hooth/lips sookhne lahe, Rey mujse kahne laga ki mai uske pennies ko message karoo, mai inkar kar diya par Rey kaha maan ne wala tha who toh asli mard tha husband ke samne wife ko sex karne pe majboor kar diya tha, by the way during all this I was watching hubby he seems to be in deep sleep, aakhir mujhe uski baat maanhelane padi, mai apne left hand se Rey ki pennies to touch kiya toh aise laga ke 1000 volt ka current mere badan mai daodhne laga, dheere dheere my aur bhi enjoy karne lagi, Rey meri peet pe, mere neck pe, aur mere boobs pe haath pheerane laga, mai apna hath Rey ke pennies pe age peeche karne lagi, mere haath ki speed badne lagi aur Rey ki muh se awaaz nikalne lagi, Rey kahne laga Shee you are the best, you are the sexiest women I saw in life, you have sexy figure, tumhare adaaye bahoot sexy hai etc etc yeh sab sun kar my kush ho rahee thi mujhe bahoot maaza aaraha tha, mai ab poori tarha se busy thi Rey ke pennies ko massage dene mai aachanak mujhe kuch awaaz sunai di halki se "**Abhi Nahi**"mai suddenly dar gayee, Rey kaha kuch nahi Shee darling you keep going, I ask who said "abhi nahi", Rey kaha koi nahi Shee you jusk keep doing, phir my ne message shuru kiya mujhe aacha lag raha tha aur Rey ki pennies aur tight aur erect ho rahee thi aur moote ho rahi the, yeh dekh kar mai bilkul pagal ho rahee thi mere panty aur wet ho gayi, Rey ki nazar meri panty pe padi, Rey mujhe uthaya aur apne hand se meri panty Rey uttar di aur mujhe again bistar par lita diya. Rey aur mai dono bilkul nange bistar pe the, Rey mujhe phir se zabaan/tongue bahar nikal ne ke liye kaha aur mai ne jaldi se apni tongue bahar nikal di ab Rey mujhe tongue se tongue laga raha tha, ek haath se mere boobs daba raha tha, aur doosre haath se mera haat lekar uske peenis par raka aur kaha meri pennies ko tum massage karoo, aur mai tumhari pussy ko massage karoonga, hum aise hi karne lage mai pagal pe pagal ho rahi the bahoot mazaa aaraha tha, ab mai bhi Rey ko kiss karne shuru ki Rey muskurakar kaha yeh baat huvi na Shee, tumhe maaza aa raha hai na ab pehle baar my ne shararat bhara isharaa kiya Rey ko, Rey bahoot kush huva aur bahoot hot react karne laga. Ab mujhe jaldi se Rey ke pennies ko aapni pussy mai dalwan chati thi, maine Rey se kiss karte karte kaha Rey jaanu kahi tum yahi toh end toh naho hojaoge. Rey kaha fikar mat karoo Shee januu aaj mai jab tak tum bas na kahoo mai rukne wala nahi ho, yeh mard ka wada hai agar mai tumhare kahne se pehle end hogaya to zindagi me apna face tumhe nahi dikaonga, yeh sun kar mai bahoot kush huvi aur kahi Rey kya tum sach bolo rahe toh Rey kaha Shee januu my sach bol raha hoo, aur kaha ab Shee tumhe bhi ek wada karna hoga my ne kaha ab mujh se kya chahte to Mr. Rey my toh tumhare samne khooli kitaab ki tarha padi ho, jo chahoo karoo, phir Rey ne kaha woh toh maikaroonga aur jo wada kiya who bhi karoonga, Shee jab tak tum bas nahi kahogee mai sex end nahi karonge. Phir Rey ne kaha "Ab tum wada karoo ke tum kabhi bhi mujhse naraz nahi hogee aur apni hubby Vicky se bhi naraaz nahi hogee". Yeh sun kar mai bahoot kush huvi, do(Two) baatain mujhe bahoot ache lagi Rey ke, ek yeh ke who itna confident hai ke mere saari pyaas bhuja sakta my jab tak bas na kahoo Rey sex nahi end karega kya stamina hai Rey ka, aur doosri baat yeh ke wo mujhe hubby Vicky se bhi naraaz nahi hone ka wada le raha hai. Mai turant/suddenly bol padi, Rey jaanu my wada karte ho agar tum apna wada nibhaoge toh mai zindagi bhar tum kahe so wada bhi nibhaongee, Rey smile diya aur hum shake hand kiya and kaha promise promise. Ab Rey ke tewar bahoot strong ho gaye the, who zor zor se meri boobs aur pussy pe apne hands chala raha tha, mai bhi bilkul free ho kar uske pennies ko massage kar rahee the aur Rey ko kiss kar rahee thi. Rey ne mujhe aankh mari aur kaha Shee darling ab taiyaar hojao do(Two) jhatke ke liya, my naughty smile de aur kaha bas do, Rey hass pada aur kaha Shee darling matlab do tarha ke jhatke.

Phir my ne Naughty smile dete huve Rey ke ear/kaan ko halke se cut karthe huve kaha Rey jaanu my tumhare liye duniya bhar ke jhatke khane ke liye ready hoo, you don't worry just do what you want and how you want, mai har jhatke to bahoot khushi se welcome karoonge aur apnoonge, yeh sun kar Rey mere zor se pappi lee aur kaha that's what I want. Ab Rey uth kar mere legs ke beech mai aaya aur apne pennies mere pussy ke upar tika de aur halke halke se dabane lage mujhe aacha lagne laga, phir dheere dheere uski pennies insert karne laga, jaise ke my already wet ho chuki thee mere wetness ki wajah se mujhe zyada pareshaani nahi huvi Rey ki pennies ko pussy mai lene se. Pehli baar ek ajnabee mujhse sex kar raha tha, mujhe bahoot mazaa aaraha tha suddenly Rey ek jhatka diya aur pennies pussy ke ander shayaad half se zyada insert ho chuki thi ab Rey move hoone laga, mujhe bahoot mazaa aane lagaa, meri pussy ke sides pennies ko ragad rahe the. Rey again teasing style my smile dete huve kaha Shee darling are you ok, mai ne kaha yes I'm fine aur my bhi naughty smile dete huva kaha Rey tumhe aapna wada yaad hai na, Rey kaha jaanu Shee yes, aur shots dene laga mujhe, I just closed my eyes and was enjoying each and every second, phir Rey mere upar let gaya aur neeche se shots dene laga mujhe bahoot maazaa aaraha tha my bhi aapne se jitna ho utna Rey ka saath de rahee thi. Rey apne dono haath mere peet ke peeche se lakar mere shoulder hold karke mujhe zor zor se shots dene laga, mai eyes close kar enjoy kar rahee thee, poocho mat mai toh jaise moon par ho aise lag raha tha. Mai apne dono legs uthakar Rey ko center me lekar fold kar diya aur mere hand Rey ke hair mai the, mere muh se awaaze nikalne lagi Oooo, aaaa, haaa, ummmm, issss, like this yes like this, aur zor se I love you Rey, You are my real man, Rey bhi kanhe laga Shee you are the hottest, mai kitne bar sex kiya par aise maaza kabhi nahi ayaa, you are the best you are sexy tumhari aadayaie bahut aache hai. Mai kahne lagi please Rey aapne wada yaad rakhoo, mere muh se ajeeb ajeeb sounds nikalne lage aur Rey ke shots ki wajah se room mai Chhaap Chaap awaaz aane lagi, hum dodno full swing mai the phir Rey ne kaha Shee darling kya tum doosre jhatke ke liya ready hoo, mai eyes kholi aur kaha doosra jhatka, tum toh na jaane kitne jhatke de chuke hoo, Rey bola nahi Shee darling doosre type ka jhatka, I told I'm ready for any any type, phir Rey zor se awaaz lagai aur kaha Ab ao **Mr. Vicky** I'm fucking your beloved wife Shee aur She bahut kush hai, mere eyes khuli ki khuli rahgayee mujhe anjaam se dar nahi tha par my Rey ki himmat dekh rahe the, Rey mere husnabd ko awaaz deraha tha, aur meri eyes Rey ke eyes ki taraf the, jab eyes hati toh dekha ki my hubby is standing with hands on Rey aur Vicky mujhe ghoor rahe the, mera face red hogaya tha lekin mai dari nahi, agar darti toh itna bada step lete nahi, par my bahut shocked thee, phir kisi ke parwah kiye bina I just was enjoying my good moments of sex with Rey with my eyes was on my hubby Vicky. Suddenly Vicky started laughing I again got shocked for few seconds thinking wife getting fucked in front of husband and husband is laughing, tought came in mind that may be Vicky get shocked and turned mad seeing his wife getting fucked in front of him by his relative, Rey didn't he continued fucking me and watching/reading faces of my and Vicky. Vicky then came near to me and started kissing me said do not worry Shee, enjoy all these was pre-planned. Next continues in part 2…

Friends encourage me to share the part 2&3 with you all, I'm sure you all will have blast, my email is:


End file.
